Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (US)
Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, re-released as Pop Goes the Diesel in 2009, is a US VHS/DVD featuring two first season episodes and six second season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1998 and 2000 and was released on DVD in 2006 with a song included. It was released as The Earliest Adventures of Thomas for Brazilian audiences and was released as The Visit of Thomas '''for Latin American audiences. Description '''1998/2000 VHS, 2006 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, and their friends have learned many lessons about behaving well together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about the importance of good behavior. Come along as Thomas shows off and finds himself an unwelcome guest in the stationmaster's house. See what happens when Diesel decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines, and when Gordon tries sabotage -- and gets more than he bargained for! Climb aboard for these exciting tales from the Island of Sodor. Episodes US # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Pop Goes the Diesel # Diesel's Devious Deed # A Close Shave for Duck # Gordon Takes a Dip # Double Trouble # A Cow on the Line # Trouble in the Shed Brazilian # An Unexpected Visit # Misbehaviour # Intrigue of Diesel # An Unexpected Visitor # Gordon, the Saboteur # A Double Dose of Confusion # The Accident of Edward # The Strike Latin America # The Visit of Thomas # Diesel's Plot # Gordon's Plan # Edward's Accident # Diesel Gives the Note # A Close Shave for Duck # Double Trouble # A Problem for Sir Topham Hatt Song * Little Engines (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Read-Along Story: Thomas ﻿and the Naughty Diesel * James' Connect The Dots Fun from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * This DVD/VHS was awarded honours of outstanding achievement by Parent's Guide to Children's Media, Inc. in 1999. * The end credits on this release are from the 1993 release of Better Late Than Never and Other Stories. * On the back cover of the 2000 VHS and both DVD releases, the image of Henry on the bridge is mirrored. * A rare version of this VHS was released with 1985/1987 intro and 1991 closing credits for each episode, as well as UK titles with US narrations. * As it happens in Thomas Gets Tricked and other stories, in the US version, you can only watch the episodes in English, but in the Brazilian version, you can select 3 different languages: Portuguese, English and Spanish. * In the 2000 VHS front cover, Henry appears in the cover and the cover and back back cover are green(the color of Henry) but gets replaced by Thomas in the DVD and the cover and back cover are now blue(the color of Thomas). Goofs * On the front cover of the original release, Tidmouth's canopy roof is missing. * The back cover of the original release features an image from Percy Takes the Plunge, which is not featured on the VHS. * The DVD and 2000 VHS covers feature an image from Trust Thomas, which is not on the release. * The front cover of the 2009 release features an image from The World's Strongest Engine, which is not featured on the DVD. * The title card for Thomas Comes to Breakfast was played twice. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Adventure On the Tracks Gallery File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures1998VHScover.jpg|1998 VHS cover File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures1998VHSbackcover.JPG|1998 VHS back cover File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures2000VHScover.png|2000 VHS front cover File:ThomasComesToBreakfast2000spine.jpg|2000 VHS spine File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures2000VHSbackcover.jpg|2000 VHS back cover File:ThomasComestoBreakfastDVDwithWoodenRailwayElizabeth.jpg|2006 DVD with Wooden Railway Elizabeth File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2006DVDWithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|2006 cover with free Wooden Railway Thomas File:PopGoestheDieselDVD.JPG|2009 re-release with free Wooden Railway Toby File:PopGoestheDieselDVDwithWoodenLady.png|2009 re-release with Wooden Railway Lady File:PopGoestheDieselDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 re-release back cover File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomas.jpg|Brazilian cover File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasbackcover.jpg|Brazilian back cover File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasDVDDisc.jpeg|Brazilian disc File:TheVisitofThomasDVD.png|Latin American DVD File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu.jpg|DVD menu File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu ThomasComesToBreakfastMenu5.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu3.jpg|Sing-Along menu File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu2.jpg|Read along ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandotherAdventuresCharacterGallery.jpg|Character Gallery JATRB7.png File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasMenuSelection.jpeg|Brazilian DVD menu selection File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasLanguageSelection.jpeg|Brazilian DVD language selection Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases